


Quinquennial

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Antonio runs into a bit of a problem with his housemate.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Quinquennial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

Antonio felt displaced.

It was a little funny actually, or at least, it would’ve been if he hadn’t potentially just fucked his living situation. The last time he’d been questionably and foreseeably homeless had been his divorce five years prior – ironically enough when he’d moved in with her, it had been because his wife kicked him out.

She had let him move in almost no questions asked; they’d cohabitated well together, he and his…roommate? Friend? He supposed after five years they at least had to be friends. She knew his other friends and they went out drinking and certainly shared more than just the cost of rent and utilities – but then they’d gone and done what they’d done last night – which was something very, explicitly _not_ ‘friendly’, or maybe a little too friendly, depending on who you asked, which led him to now.

He had been holed up in his room all morning, waiting for her to leave for work so he could venture out for food. They hadn’t talked after what had happened the previous night; he’d broken the kiss and stayed long enough to watch those ridiculously endearing doe eyes of hers go ‘deer in headlights’ before he’d bolted to his room to cool down, or if that failed, to rub one out.

He’d felt disgusted with himself after the fact, mostly because of the crazy tumbling feelings inside of him, making his stomach flip like an acrobat. They had him yearning to go out to her again, to hold her to him and pick up where they left off. 

What right had he to feel like that, a man ten years her senior, already married and divorced once? 

He wasn’t even sure he could trust her hold on him; was it that of the flesh only? Was this just a side-effect of his fear of getting older? He was just shy of thirty-five – too young for a midlife crisis, and yet, he felt ancient whenever he found himself staring at the way her clothes pulled at her figure or the warmth and softness of her skin.

Yesterday, he’d crossed lines; lines he’d made sure to draw unmistakably five years ago to ensure that he didn’t jeopardize his living situation or the woman who’d invited him in.

He replayed it in his mind again and again, at first, to soothe his own aching want, but then, to comb through the moment, to see where exactly he’d gone wrong, to pick out which glimpse might’ve indicted him, or how tightly he’d held her to him and how it condemned him.

Toni, for the life of him, couldn’t remember who’d kissed who first. 

The wine was probably one part of that problem; his head had been foggy and his skin itched with a heat neither of them could dispel. It was only forgotten when their lips had met, his arms around her, feeling the full, softness of her against him. He’d caught the scent of her soap and the taste of the wine at her lips, which was made buttery by how her lipstick had rubbed off on him. He vaguely remembered the crush of her chest against his and how it only served to make him want to hold her more tightly. 

There was no sound in the apartment, he just realized, the silence probably drowned out by the grind of the cogs in his head. She was gone for the day; it was time to get snacks and plan his escape for that night.

He padded out of his room and into the common area; empty and silent. 

By the island in their kitchen, he noticed their empty glasses had been cleaned up; she must’ve done so on her way to work that morning.

Toni went to the cabinets to get a glass and then went to the tap to fill it with water in the hopes it would allay the remainder of his grogginess.

He still didn’t understand why he’d done what he did last night; it wasn’t as if he’d only started wanting her yesterday, after all.

Toni went to the fridge next; milk, eggs, butter, and a carton of strawberries he’d picked up at the market. He decided on the berries and took them out. He set a bowl on the counter and took to washing what he planned to eat.

The running of the water at the tap disguised the click of the lock on the front door, just outside the kitchen. His focus on the coolness of it at his skin and the methodical way his fingers rubbed over the tender fruit distracted him from why he’d been hiding out in his room in the first place.

He was on his second handful when she returned, not in her work clothes, but in that ratty, little t-shirt with the hole in the hem and sweats, coffee in hand.

“You’re back.”

Toni felt his throat run dry. The water was still running, a strawberry fell from his cupped hands and tumbled into the sink. 

“Yeah. I sort of live here,” she had one eyebrow cocked, her lips in a not-smile, but just barely.

“No, of course, I-“ he ducked his head and gave a nervous laugh. His face was so accustomed to smiling, that he didn’t quite know what to do with himself when he wasn’t. “I just thought you’d be at work.”

She gave him an odd look.

“It’s Saturday.”

“Ah, yes, of course, that’s-“

Toni swallowed and he felt a twinge at his temple. He was such an _idiot_ , he’d forgotten it was the weekend.

“Anyway, since you’ve finally ventured out of hiding-“

He winced at this. 

“- I think we should talk about what happened last night.”

She tossed her keys into the bowl by the door and went to the island. 

She was on the opposite side of him. 

Toni shut the tap off and dumped the berries into the bowl; the one in the sink remained forgotten.

“Oh, I-“

She set her coffee at the counter and looked down as if she were searching for something for a moment.

“How about…I talk and you listen for a sec.”

Toni shut his mouth.

“So…” her fingers tapped lightly at the countertop – the only sign that she was even close to being as nervous as he was. “It’s cool if you have your…reasons for not wanting to, well, you know, be with me or whatever.”

Toni’s heart throbbed. She had no idea.

“Or go further,” she ducked her face again, her cheeks warming. “Or whatever – so long as none of your reasons _are_ me because I like you, and if I’m being honest, I’d like to see what…could happen between us.”

At this last part, she looked away again. Her fingers had stopped drumming. Her gaze was soft, but what went through her head was not. Toni ached to see more.

“So, if you don’t want to…that’s fine. But, if we’re going to pretend like this never happened, I want it to be because you really don’t want it, not for some 'non-excuse' like ‘my sake’.”

Toni's arms felt like rubber as he leaned against the counter. 

He was torn between not being able to look at her, and not being able to tear his eyes away.

“I don’t-“

She silenced him without looking him in the eyes.

“You don’t need to answer now. Just think about it.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. When he looked at her, she was smiling now; it was small, but definitely there.

She made it look so _easy_. Had he felt so freely when he was her age? Had his emotions moved over him so thoughtlessly? Now everything inside of him felt stagnant and heavy; every move he made had to be cautious and thought out – such inhibitions once tossed to the wind were no longer easy to find again.

“So, leave or hide if you really want to. I can’t stop you, but you should know that I’m going to take a bath right now, and if you’re still here when I get out, I’ll make breakfast,” she sent him a meaningful look. “For both of us.”

She turned into the main hallway of their apartment and a few moments later, Toni heard the door to her bedroom.

The common area felt even larger than before now that she was gone. 

Toni wanted her. He had reasons for why he couldn’t or shouldn’t lest he be struck down by lightning sent his way from some higher power – and yet she had just told him that those reasons weren’t even _real_ reasons. If she was a reason for his desire, she couldn’t also be a reason for him not to desire, not when she wanted him back how she did. The thought made for sunny skies.

Sunny skies that would hopefully, still be smiling down on them when they ate breakfast together. Toni looked to the bowl of strawberries, still glistening and wet. 

He should give her his answer; he could even bring a peace offering.

Toni grabbed the bowl and disappeared down the hall with it; her room was right across the hall from his and her door was as such, a rather familiar sight for him, although he’d never crossed that threshold before.

He could hear no running water from the apartment’s communal bathroom, and so he was certain she hadn’t gone to bathe yet. It was with blind and hapless optimism he burst through her door, berries in hand.

Fate rewarded his thoughtlessness.

She gasped, clearly not having expected him to have followed her. 

She clutched the towel tighter to her chest, freezing mid-step out of the pair of panties she’d been peeling down her legs when he’d walked in.

A similar feeling as the previous night came over him; a searing heat, paving the way for the massive welling of shame.

He’d been so certain when he hadn't heard the tap! From this, another thought sprouted in the back of his mind; in the five years they’d been living together, had she always undressed in her room, and crossed the short distance to the bathroom in just a towel? 

“Toni, what the hell?”

Her voice snapped him back from his mind, which was reeling despite how he froze, his eyes trained on her.

Toni turned at once, his face burning, his hands almost shaking with how tightly he held onto the bowl that was miraculously, still in his hands. 

His face heated and itched viciously. 

He could scarcely catch his breath; his lungs had all the retention qualities of a colander.

“I swear I wasn’t thinking of-“ he swallowed, cutting himself off. He couldn’t even bring himself to _say_ it. “I just…I wanted to tell you, that-“ His brain was stalling on the words – there was no room, not when his head was full of her; the towel was small and left little to the imagination, but what his brain could sink its teeth into, it did with great vigor. 

“To tell me that…?”

Another wave of heat overtook him, like the aftershocks of a bomb. 

He felt something stirring at his crotch.

“To tell you that I’m staying. You’re…right. My reasons can’t be you if you’re saying they’re not actual reasons.”

It had made sense in his head, but once they’d left his lips, he found himself reeling again. Toni tried again.

“What I mean is, the reasons _I_ said, _you_ said, weren’t reasons, so-“

He felt like someone had taken his head and shaken it like a snow globe leaving his thoughts and words to float around in a nonsensical shower. 

He had the sentiment inside of him, he just couldn’t make it decipherable.

“Or, I mean-“

“Toni, it’s fine. I understand. I think.”

“Well, I…I just want to make sure, you know? This was one of my worries to begin with and…“

Toni, bless his heart, was one of her favorite people to talk to, but at that moment, there were very few words that seemed of importance in her mind. She let him talk on, his back still to her, about apologies and expectations and boundaries and how he’d make to respect each and every one.

Meanwhile, she finished stepping out of her panties and sauntered up to him, padding quietly across the floor, her grasp on her towel looser now than it had been when he’d startled her.

His voice cut off abruptly when he felt something warm and soft against his back. A split second later, he stiffened as his mind guessed at what it could be. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, palms at his chest, breasts at his back. 

Their body heat mingled, radiating through his clothes and what little protection the towel provided her. She wondered if he could feel her heartbeat, which was pulsating in rapid-fire in her chest.

“Mm, you’re teasing me,” he finally said, his voice tight. “And when I’ve just bared my heart to you. How cruel.”

Something soft grazed against his neck – her lips? A shiver went up his spine.

“I don’t think it’s _teasing_ if you plan on delivering,” she murmured.

He felt that soft touch at his neck again, and then he was quite sure she was kissing him as he felt the soft rub of her lips against his skin and the warm fan of her breath.

His eyes fluttered shut; if his resolve hadn’t crumbled away already, it certainly had now. He could already feel himself getting hard, and so he turned to her, wanting to feel that same softness against his chest, wanting to see her, wanting to use his arms to catch her frame against him.

His fingers caught the edge of her towel, but only that as she suddenly pulled away, stepping back with an almost cat-like look in her eyes.

“Oh, and what do you have there?” 

Her eyes went to the strawberries still in hand; his went to her body. The towel, again, was small, her breasts looking like they might spill from the top, which only must’ve barely covered her nipples. It rode high up at her thighs; surely, she couldn’t sit or bend over without rendering the cover of the towel obsolete anyway.

Toni didn’t even notice as she reached over to pick a berry from the bowl, taking it between her lips with an audible _pop_ , her eyes on him.

He struggled to steel himself against her and the movements of her lips, but he couldn’t. Every part of her looked so soft and wanting. A tendon at his jaw leaped out as he clenched it.

She did it again, this time biting the berry prematurely; a streak of red juice dribbled down her chin and dripped down to her breasts. Toni forced his eyes not to follow where it disappeared between.

On the next berry, she missed her mouth entirely, the berry falling from the perch of her fingers and tumbling to the floor.

“Oops.”

Toni was ashamed that he already knew how this scene would end, as she bent over to pick it up, the towel straining as her form shifted beneath it. 

He got a generous glimpse of her cleavage and then he snapped.

Toni’s hand found her arm without thinking. He pulled her roughly to him and then they were picking up right where they’d left off the night before.

At the back of his mind, he knew that her towel was now askew between the heated crush of their bodies, but he didn’t dare look and break their kiss. 

The softness of her was pressed tightly to him, her chest to his, his hands dangerously low at the small of her back; what had happened to the bowl of strawberries? Had they fallen to the floor? Had he tossed them successfully onto the nightstand nearby? Who cared? Certainly not him. 

Their mouths were melded together, his lips moving fervently against hers, a completely new conversation. The warmth of her talked back, making him want to yield completely to her. He parted his lips; when he drew in breath, it was her breath. He welcomed how her tongue lavished at his bottom lip, before darting into his mouth. He sucked softly on it and tasted strawberry.

Toni groaned, his arousal flaring. His cock was hard and pressed somewhere into the cushion of her body. 

His hands pinched deafly into the fabric of the towel and then he was yanking it away.

He felt the soft velvet of her skin as he walked her back to her bed. 

Both of their stomachs flipped as she hit the mattress, and Toni could hear her breath leave her.

“ _Toni!_ ”

She sounded startled.

Toni’s hands parted her thighs and she watched, looking down the length of her body as he slotted himself between her legs and knelt. It was all happening so fast, she didn’t even have time to think about covering herself, besides - being naked in front of him was surprisingly easy.

His gaze caught hers, a striking green, and as he bowed his head, his fingers moving to spread her even more for when he put his mouth at her sex.

Toni traced his tongue luxuriously along the seam of her cunt, drawing it out as he would if he were kissing her on the mouth. 

“Mm, you taste sweet down here too,” he murmured against her.

She threw her wrist over her eyes, wanting to savor the shy, fluttered warmth his voice instilled in her. To be desired was sublime.

She reached out, her hands falling, finding his hair, and carding through it. When his tongue brushed over her sensitive clit, she jolted, tugging unwittingly at the locks threaded between her fingers.

Toni groaned and the sound vibrated up into her. She felt herself clench.

His hands crept up from her thighs to brace at her hips; Toni could feel the way her body twitched and writhed under his ministrations. The longer he stayed, mouthing, kissing, sucking at her sensitive sex, the more domineering his grasp became. She was pinned and spread under him like a butterfly, set for his tongue to probe her and pull a wet orgasm from between her legs.

“Oh, _Toni_ -“ she moaned.

At the sound of her voice wrapped around his name like that, Toni’s arousal flared. He grabbed her suddenly, hands sliding beneath her to pull her harder against him. 

He threw her thighs over his shoulders and she squealed at the sudden shift in position as Toni nuzzled deeper into her. 

With his nose pressed against her wet slit, her scent was sharper, heavier. He thought he could die happy there.

Her face warmed viciously. She felt her stomach flip, her thighs quaking around his head, and she blushed at this too. 

“Oh!” she gasped at something he did with his tongue that had vibrant shocks of pleasure shooting up her spine and making a toe twitch. 

“Do-“ her voice broke off again at that wickedly divine tongue. “Do you usually go straight from talking about your feelings, to _this_?”

Toni chuckled, the sound building the heat between her legs.

“Mm, I wanted to make it clear.”

“Make what clear?”

Toni nuzzled against her again, his lips meshing against her wet folds and making her arch into him.

“That I belong entirely to you. That I don’t expect you to…give more than you get just because-“

“-because you feel like you’re robbing the cradle?”

Toni made a face.

“When you put it like that, you make me feel so dirty.”

“How about me ‘robbing the grave’?” she suggested as his lips returned to the wet seam between her legs.

“You wound me, _amor_.”

Toni brought the flat of his tongue along the length of her, trying to collect the slick he’d coaxed from her. Then he drew back, pausing at her thighs to tease his teeth along the sensitive, dimpled flesh. Seeing how she twitched at this, he pressed a lingering open-mouthed kiss, sucking gently, leaving a petal-like bruise shaded over where stretchmarks webbed at her skin.

Her hands found his face and she pulled him up, guiding him gently over her and along her body so she could kiss him properly. When their lips met, she groaned, tasting herself on him. 

Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him down, aching to feel his weight on her.

But such a thing would’ve made it too easy for him to sink into the very same circles his mind had gone in the night before when he’d retreated into his room post-kiss. 

An idea bloomed in her head and though Toni couldn’t tell what exactly it was, he could tell when she had it from how her lips curved into a smile against his, breaking their kiss.

“What?” he whispered, nosing against her affectionately, still with her scent in tow, “what is it?”

“Mm.”

The idea was stubborn, rattling in her head like the sort that stuck – not one in passing. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t done before, but what about Toni? More than that, was it something he’d want to do his first time being intimate with _her_?

Toni pulled back and looked down at her, his brow quizzical. 

It was such an endearing look on him that she couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, her hand reaching to catch his cheek. Her face warmed and her teeth caught her bottom lip, biting back the full magnitude of her smile.

“I have an idea.”

“Do you now?”

“But…” She hesitated, which only added to the intrigue. “But I’m not sure if it’s too much…for this. For us, right now.”

She ran her hand down the column of his throat, across his chest, down to where his erection strained against his trousers between their hips. 

Even tucked into his clothes, she got a sense of his size – impressive. She gave him a hearty squeeze through the crotch of his pants and he stiffened.

“Mm, I think I trust you,” Toni said breathlessly. “You seem to have…” he pressed his mouth to hers softly, sinking his teeth lightly into her bottom lip as his hands came up to stroke at her breasts. “Some very _good_ ideas.”

They laughed. She couldn’t argue with that, not when the kiss and conversation she started had led them to her bed, with her naked and his mouth between her thighs.

Nevertheless, she had no idea where he even stood on the matter of her idea.

“Toni, have you ever…been fucked?”

Toni paused and she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. 

“I, ah, am more used to ‘giving’ than ‘receiving’ when it comes to _that_.”

“But have you ever been…entered? Have you ever bottomed?”

She searched Toni’s face, which had a subtle red burning beneath.

“A few times,” he admitted.

“Did you like it?”

Toni ducked his head, evidently a little flustered, and laughed.

“I think I see where this is going.” When his eyes met hers again, she could see that the hue at his cheeks had darkened. He paused. 

“What did you have in mind?”

She studied him for a moment, then her lips twitched.

“Get naked and on your hands and knees. I’ll be right back.”

The order in itself was suspicious due to the fact that Toni was not one to simply _take_ orders. If anyone else had asked, he’d have switched it around with a dimpled smile and a flash of his green eyes; the way it ought to have been. 

It wasn’t just anyone though, and so, Toni found himself letting her up so he could undress. His shirt came off first, then his trousers and underwear. Whereas normally, he’d have taken a moment to gauge his lover’s reaction to him – he had somewhere else to be, and it was because he was too busy clambering onto the bed on his hands and knees, that he didn’t initially notice as she went to her nightstand drawer, and pulled out the lube and strap-on.

Toni looked back when he felt two things make an impact on the mattress; the aforementioned lube and toy. The heat between his legs tightened.

“In all the years we’ve lived together, I never knew you to have things like _that_.”

Her face warmed.

“There’s still a lot about me that you don’t know.”

Toni’s eyes found hers as he looked over his shoulder; warm and genuine.

“I’d like to learn it all.” 

If she hadn’t had other things on her mind, she would’ve kissed him hard; there would be time for that later though.

She was behind him now, picking up the lube, flipping the cap, and squeezing a generous portion into the palm of her hand. Toni watched her.

“Has it been a while?”

Rubbing the lube between her hands she poured a bit more to compensate from what was spread at her palms before rubbing again to warm the new helping. 

Then she put her hands at his ass, fondling each buttock gently, trying to get him used to the temperature; cold, but not so bad after having sat in her hands for a few moments.

Toni twitched at the new sensation.

“Years.”

He looked back again, craning his neck to see if she was doing anything past massage him. She caught his stare and smiled, more soft than sexy.

“Don’t worry – I’ll tell you before I do anything,” she said, and she thought he looked a little relieved.

“Thank you.” Then, a little quieter. “It’s been a _long_ while.”

“You can always tell me to stop too.”

Toni let out a soft laugh. He wasn’t the type to back out, and she knew this, which is why she felt it all the more important that he knew he could.

“It doesn’t matter what we’re doing or how far…we’ve gone. You can always change your mind, okay?”

She leaned forward, not caring that she was getting lube smeared onto her duvet as she reached to press a soft kiss to his mouth; sealing the deal.

“Mm, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Back on her feet, she warmed more lube between her hands before moving to rub at his ass. She massaged each cheek, fondling gently, getting closer and closer to the cleft of his ass.

One slick finger found his puckered entrance and she rubbed over it, spreading lubricant from her finger to him. Toni sighed, and she watched as his shoulders shifted under his breath; he looked like he was relaxing into her touch.

“Can I try a finger?”

“You can.”

She pushed her finger into his asshole slowly, getting just up to the first joint before she paused.

“So far so good?”

“Keep going, I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.”

She continued to ease her finger in slowly. He was tight, the inside of him hugging warmly around her finger. 

She could tell his breathing was picking up as she hilted herself into the knuckle and waited.

“How does it feel?”

“Like something’s inside of me.”

She raised an eyebrow, and it was only when Toni looked back at her, the corners of his eyes crinkled, that she realized he was joking.

“I told you, if it’s uncomfortable, I’ll tell you. You can keep going,” he insisted.

She watched his expression for a moment longer, searching for any signs of strain. She found none.

She pumped her finger slowly, in and out. Toni grunted but kept breathing steadily through it.

“Okay?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Okay.”

“Can I try a second finger?”

“You can _try_.”

She withdrew her fingers slowly and slickened them with more lube. With her index and middle finger together, she swiped wetness along his entrance again before pressing. This time, he stiffened.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes – just…be slow, please.”

Her other hand went to his hip and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“Of course.”

She eased her fingers in, even slower than she had the first time. 

She paused after each joint, wanting to give him a moment to get used to the sensation. His breathing hitched a few times and she could tell it was coming out heavier, in more focused, moderated breaths.

In to the knuckle, she paused, then, remembering what he had said about continuing until he said otherwise, she started to pump her fingers – as slowly as she could.

“ _Ah_ -“ 

The sound was breathless. Then, as if knowing she’d stop for this, Toni rasped out a hasty ‘keep going’, so she did. 

After a few pumps, some of the tension leached from his shoulders. 

“Is it getting better?”

“Mm,” Toni’s voice sounded a little clearer. “I’m getting used to it.”

She watched her fingers disappear between his cheeks and felt warmth pool between her legs. It was erotic, watching this handsome man take her like this. The warm brown of his skin and the pert roundness of his butt made her want to be rougher. She wanted to see just how much she could make his body move under her. She did not, however, want to hurt him. 

She left her fingers at their same gentle pace and brought her free hand down across his ass in what she thought was a soft spank. His shoulders jumped in surprise and she felt him tighten around her. Her arousal flared, though she couldn’t shake the little bit of guilt that had popped up in her head at his reaction.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I’m not as fragile as you think,” Toni said a little ruefully, “I’m not made of glass.”

“Still though, I feel like I should have warned you.” Her eyes dipped down to his ass and again, she found herself unable to resist; she reached forward to pinch one round buttock. “You just have the cutest butt.”

Toni chuckled, an endearing flush at his cheeks; hot, bothered, and flattered all at once.

“You’re spoiling me, _amor_.”

She was still pumping her fingers into him, and by now, he seemed to relax into it; his voice was unburdened, his body was void of stiffness – that is, except for that of which sat between his legs. 

Never ceasing her pumping, she reached around to grasp his cock. 

Toni groaned, feeling her breasts pressed against his back, the heat of her inside him, and the heat of the arousal coiled between his legs mixing in a mottled simmer.

His hips jerked; the friction of his cock against her palm making his arousal flare, and then the receiving friction of her fingers inside of him making it build more.

“Would you like to try something more?”

Toni’s breathing hitched.

“Please.”

The little word planted the fantasy of him begging in her head; she’d have to make a point to get back to that later. 

The strap-on was nestled against her duvet, where she’d tossed it earlier. She stepped into the harness portion and pulled it up, adjusting the straps as she went so that the garment fit snuggly. Toni was watching her again.

It had been a while for her too, and the dildo’s added weight felt awkward and bulky as she turned towards the lube. Similar to how she’d done with her fingers, she squeezed a generous amount into her hand before she coaxed it along the length of her.

Then, she used her fingers to once again spread some of the slick along the cleft of his ass, reinforcing the slipperiness around his asshole. 

She had to watch carefully as she lined herself up, the tip pressed gently against his entrance.

“Are you ready? Is this okay?”

Toni shifted his hips a little, nestling the tip of the dildo between his buttocks.

“Ready.”

She leaned forward and pushed into him slowly; slower than she had with two fingers, knowing even with their preparation, this girth was much more substantial. 

While she was worried about the added thickness of the dildo, Toni seemed to take her in stride as he had her fingers; his body tensed only minutely, as indicated by the twinge of the muscle between his shoulder blades. His breath grew heavier, thicker, but never lost its focused rhythm.

As she’d predicted, he was set on soldiering through. 

Her body sagged forward, careful not to jostle the dildo inside of him as she pressed a soft kiss to his back.

“You’re doing great. You take it so well.”

When she was hilted in, her hips only separated from his ass through the leather of the strap-on, the tension of his tight muscles around the toy was almost palpable to her. The thought made her want to surge forward and feel it for herself, though she knew that wasn’t how it worked. 

She forced herself to stay still, wanting him to be completely ready before she started moving. Her frame started to tremble slightly, her hands at his hips, shaking as she forced herself to remain steady. She was getting hideously wet from in the harness and she hadn’t even known where it had come from.

Toni seemed to have met this tremulous quality before and he ducked his head with a soft, breathy laugh. If she had bothered to watch him from beneath the bow of his body, she would’ve caught his eye and the thought that came with; _see? Not so easy holding back, hm?_

“How about you, how are you doing?”

She was surprised by his question; it hadn’t occurred to her to consider her own role in this.

“Me? I’m fine. Better than fine,” she squirmed a little in the harness and the leather brushed against her wet folds. Pleasure rippled through her and she forced her knees to lock, rendering her completely still.

The little movement didn’t go unnoticed by Toni and he craned his neck, turning to try and catch her eye again.

“It’s tough, right? To wait? Imagine if you could feel how tight I am around it.”

She felt herself get wetter.

“I see.”

Her voice was as tight as he was.

“Mm, move _amor_ , you can start to move.”

She started at a slow, shallow pace, rolling her hips with great control. 

Toni grunted and she watched as his fingers wrinkled the coverlet in his grasp.

“Good?”

“ _Very_ good.”

His voice had an added weight to it now. She could hear their breathing start to pick up and could feel her own body jostle according to the movements. She felt a little clumsy; it had been a while since she’d last done this too. It was odd, feeling her breasts bounce with the rhythm, stranger still, to have to worry about aim and angle with the toy between her legs.

“ _Ah_ -“ Toni’s moan trailed off into a sort of whine – a sound she never thought she’d hear in his voice. “I’m happy it’s you back there.”

“Mm,” her lips twitched and her body sagged forward, her mouth brushing against the flex of his back muscles. “It’s different, isn’t it? Being taken by someone you know.” She kissed him again and caught the spiced scent of his sweat. 

“Someone you trust.”

The covers were damp and wrinkled where his hands crushed into it. 

Toni grunted in response and she picked up the pace, ever so slightly. 

Her hips slapped against his ass and now he seemed to have no problem taking her at all. Both of her hands were at his hip bones, pinching into a better hold and Toni moaned; she felt his body shudder as the sound reverberated through him.

She’d never heard him sound like that before; it dropped straight down between her legs, where she suddenly ached with the need to feel some contact against her wet folds.

One hand ghosted up his side and combed through his damp, brown curls, carding them away from his eyes. She leaned down, trying not to break her pace as she tried to brush a kiss against the nape of his neck. She couldn’t reach so she settled for just below his shoulder blade.

“You’re so pretty,” she murmured.

A pang went through his chest, and his head dropped momentarily like he was basking face down in the warmth of her praise.

Toni felt full; the shivery heat brought about by the feel of the toy inside of him rising with each stroke. He felt like every individual muscle in him was pulling taut.

Behind him, she had fallen into her own delightful little rhythm. 

The leather part of the harness that the dildo was tacked onto, rubbed up against her clit when she canted her hips at just the right angle. Her nipples were hard and the luxurious friction of the harness had her arousal buzzing through her like cicadas, restless and impossible to ignore. She moaned.

He leaned back, trying to meet her thrusts, spearing himself onto the toy. The slap of her against him grew louder and more frantic; she held him tighter and Toni grunted.

Her thrusts grew shallow and she fumbled over the pace as one hand left his hip to reach around, grasping at his cock. She gave him a harried pump or two, and the sound of his breath laboring had her arousal flaring and desperation growing. Her hand released his cock and dropped just beneath to fondle at his balls. His breath hitched and he let out a strange, strangled noise at the feeling of her holding him so intimately. She gave him a light squeeze and as the toy pumped into him next, Toni let out a breathy moan, his body shuddering deeply before her as he came.

She waited a few moments, not wanting to rush him as he processed the thrum of his orgasm. When his breathing had quieted and with the tension in his body subsided, she removed the toy from him, slowly, gently.

He was slumped, exhausted and belly-down on the bed, as she loosened the harness and slipped it off. His forehead was rested against his wrist; she didn’t bother disturbing him from this act of self-care. Instead, she lay beside him, her body loosely curled around his back, just enough to catch the muggy sweat at his skin. Her fingers stroked softly through his hair, combing downward to his neck, trailing over his back and shoulders.

Toni sighed, luxuriating in her touch. She brushed another soft kiss against his back. 

He looked like one of those figures in a classical painting; the planes of his body sharp, but the pigment and texture of it, soft. She was falling in love with him right before her own eyes. 

At her presence, Toni rolled over, easing one arm beneath her head so that she rested at his bicep, curling the other loosely around her form. 

She shifted closer to him so that her nose was closer to the crook of his neck. His body heat radiated out towards her, dispelling the chill of exposure and doing away with the immediate need for a blanket.

“Did you…enjoy that?”

She turned her face towards his and was surprised to find his eyes already watching her, trying to find a more honest answer before the one she’d almost undoubtedly give him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?”

Toni’s face was already flushed in that post-orgasmic glow, so she couldn’t tell when a more skittish heat simmered beneath.

“I figured how I felt was already pretty obvious,” his brow quirked. 

“But you – was it as good for you?”

The corner of her lips jumped up into a smile as she peeked at him through her lashes. Had her eyelids always been so heavy?

“It was perfect for me.”

She leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose and both of them felt their chests flood with warmth at the easy tenderness of the gesture.

“Mm, I still want to take that bath,” she sighed, after a moment. “If you want, you could join me.”

Toni’s arm around her withdrew enough so that his hand could trail along her upper arm. His face dropped forward to press a quick kiss to the crown of her head.

“Sure, we could take a bath.”

Neither of them moved. The bed was comfortable and their bodies were still warm.

She was still thinking of the froth of the water and the scent of soap when her eyes fell shut.


End file.
